La familia que siempre se soño
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Por su egoísmo fue que se perdió de todo eso con sus padres pero fue gracias a la pequeña minina que recogió de la calle, que ahora puede disfrutar de cada uno de momentos que antes odiaba. Una segunda oportunidad de poder estar en familia, de poder protegerse estando al lado del otro.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Créanme, si me hubieran dicho que la categoría ya habia sido creada desde hace mucho tiempo, yo ya hubiera subido mis historias desde esa misma cantidad de tiempo. Lamento ser una distraída.**

**¡Hola chicos! Mi nombre es AnZuZu Dragneel, una escritora más en este mundo de los fanfics y que ama este anime como manga con total locura. Soy una escritora veterana que se dedica a escribir sobre los sentimientos de los personajes, sobre algunas cosas que pasan en los capítulos del anime o manga pero que no mencionan. Yo me encargo de hacer alguna que otra teoría como me encargo de hacer un Universo Alterno (AU) para poder escribir aquellas historias que hemos querido leer. ¡Ya estoy aquí en este mundo para poder mostrar todas las historias que tengo escritas!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Doukyonin wa Hiza, Tokidoki, Atama no Ue (My Roommate is a Cat) no me pertenece. Es propiedad del escritor Minatsuki y el ilustrador As Futatsuya. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Ese sentimiento fuerte que se instaló en su pecho, era una señal de felicidad, de alegría y satisfacción. Un sentimiento que había creído perdido desde el momento que se enteró de la noticia de sus padres fallecidos, ese momento cuando sintió como su tiempo se detuvo. No era esa misma felicidad que sentía desde un principio al momento de saber que era lo que quería saber, al momento de que en sus manos caía un libro nuevo y vivía nuevas aventuras, donde podía imaginar un mundo y poder plasmar en aquellas hojas, la historia perfecta. Era una felicidad diferente, era un sentimiento superior. Podia sonreír, podia sentir su corazón golpear con suavidad su pecho y poder soltar una pequeña carcajada de satisfacción, claro, procurando que nadie se de cuenta o moriría de la vergüenza. Observar con satisfacción y soportar el escándalo que en esos momentos había en su casa.

Ver a los hermanitos de su amigo correr por toda la casa en busca de algo o alguien, olvidando que la comida está a punto de enfriarse. Ver a sus amigos adultos conversando y soltando una que otra risita al tener algunos recuerdos un poco confusos como algunos temas en común. La comida en la mesa como alguna que otra bebida. Los bolas de pelo descansando en algún punto de su habitación y a su lado, una pequeña gatita de pelaje oscuro con blanco, un hermoso moño rojo luciendo su cuello y aquella mirada aterradora que para él, le era tierna. Aunque era más que obvio, que la pequeña minina se encontraba más asustada por aquellos niños que la quieren cargar y no dejarla en paz. Que esconderse era su unica opcion si es que queria estar y sentirse a salvo.

El ruido en la casa, el agradable y delicioso aroma de la comida. Las ruidosas carcajadas y el ambiente cálido que podía llegar a sentir en ese pequeño cuarto.

Hace mucho tiempo que Subaru había perdido estos momentos con sus padres. Había sido un egoísta y un idiota cuando sus padres habían querido lo mejor para él, quienes se esforzaban para que su único hijo pudiera salir de su casa y conocer el mundo. Probablemente, sus propios padres habían sido los únicos que podían comprender sus problemas y aceptarlos como tal, fue realmente un idiota por no darse cuenta antes. Él odiaba ese mundo, odiaba a las personas como también odiaba el ruido que llegaba a sus oídos. Aún le seguía pareciendo una excelente idea estar en una isla desierta con todos sus libros, en su propio mundo donde puede dejar volar su imaginación, donde puede ser él pero aún así, no dejaría de sentirse sólo, no dejaría de sentirse triste y más aislado de las personas que sólo pasarían en su embarcación a un lado de su isla rodeada de libros y como siempre, sería ignorado. Algo de lo que ya se acostumbró.

Pero fue aquella pequeña gatita quien le ayudo a salir de su propio mundo, quien llegó a su vida un día y prácticamente, se alojó en su casa como un miembro más de su pequeña y rota familia. Con travesuras, con pequeños juegos y hasta con la ternura de verla dormir, Subaru empezó a expandir su mundo, aprendía abrir su corazón poco a poco. A darse cuenta que las personas no eran malas como había creído desde un principio, que las personas eran así porque si y había muchas más quienes algún día, comprenderian todo lo que hace, admiración a su trabajo y sabrán como lidiar con sus problemas a la comunicación.

Haru. Si, fue Haru, su pequeña gatita, la que le enseñó cada una de las cosas del mundo que tanto odiaba. Aquella pequeña gatita que le ayudaba en sus proyectos para poder escribir una excelente historia como también, la que le ayuda a poder superar su dolor, la única que puede entender y apoyarle cuando tiene sus crisis. Con ronroneos, con su cálida compañía y hasta sentir su lengua dándole consuelos en su mano. Dormir una agradable siesta a su lado, abrazarla con cuidado y poder jugar con ella cuando nadie los ve. Si, fue su adorable gatita la que le hizo cambiar, la que le hace avanzar y olvidar todo tipo de miedos, todo tipo de prejuicios que pueda tener.

La que ahora mismo se escondía entre sus piernas y ronronea con tanta caricia que llega a sentir en su pequeña cabecita y su lomo. Subaru no pudo evitar sonreír, todo eso no hubiera sido posible antes.

**-Gracias Haru** -Agradeció en silencio.

La pequeña gatita alzó su pequeño rostro para maullar un poco y lamer su mano en forma de respuesta.

Ver a ese humano tonto y descuidado, tomarlo como un pequeño hermano a cuidar y proteger, no era molestia para ella, al contrario, le gustaba cuidarlo como también meterlo en sus travesuras. Había escapado de esos niños que la molestaban cuando iban a su hogar, los adultos daban miedo pero ya se había acostumbrado a ellos. Incluso, no pudo evitar sentirse más que feliz, al ver a su pequeño hermano y a ese gato con el que convivían, a su territorio. Jugar y esconderse, una pequeña pelea y comer un poco para poder reparar energías. Haru era bastante feliz.

No pudo evitar mirar a ese humano que la recogió. Gracias a que encontró a un humano de buen corazón, la acogió en ese lugar que ahora era su hogar, le ayudo a sobrevivir cuando tenía mucha hambre. La ha cuidado y darle su espacio aunque a veces suele ser un molesto pero era algo que podía llegar a tolerar. Sentir esas caricias como el cariño que había creído perdido, era algo que le seguía permitiendo permanecer a su lado. Cuidarlo y protegerlo como uno más de su camada, estar con el en las noches donde lo ve removerse mucho y estar a su lado cuando empieza a llorar. Estar entre sus piernas, a parte de esconderse de aquellos escandalosos niños que no dejaban de perseguirlos, era muy reconfortante.

Había olvidado que había llegado a él porque el delicioso aroma de la comida había llegado a ella. Sentir esas suaves caricias a su cabeza y lomo, no pudo evitar sentirse curiosa al momento de alzar su rostro y verlo. Con una gran sonrisa, mirando aquellos humanos que habían entrado a su territorio pero le daba igual, si el podia llegar a sonreír de esa manera, no le importaría soportar un poco más a esos humanos.

**_-Siempre estaré a tu lado_** -Maullo.**_\- Te cuidaré y protegere como agradecimiento_** -Empezó a lamer su mano.**_\- Porque eres un humano de buen corazón y me has dado una segunda oportunidad _**-Empezó a ronronear.**_\- Por esta familia_**

**-Gracias por esta segunda oportunidad** -Susurró Subaru.**\- Por esta familia**

Los demás miraron con una pequeña sonrisa a Subaru y Haru. El chico más silencioso y misterioso, era feliz. Saber que los veía como una familia era algo que no podia evitar hacerlos llorar un poco. Pero de igual manera, se alegraban por él. Hicieron oídos sordos y siguieron con el ruido mientras ellos los miraban con atención. Si, era ese ambiente que muchas veces se había perdido por su egoísmo de querer estar sólo. Y ahora, podia agradecer por esa oportunidad extra que ambos pueden tener. Una familia que ahora no volverán a perder por depredadores o por accidentes. Mientras se tuvieran al otro, sabían que podían vivir nuevas aventuras, conocer mundos nuevos y tener la familia que siempre soñaron con tener.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Algo lindo y tierno para comenzar. Créanme, esta serie me llevo a lo más profundo de mi corazón, no había día en el que no quisiera soltarme a llorar cuando veía los capítulos. Es tan hermosa que realmente, vale la pena ver y leer. Es tan hermosa la relación que tienen estos dos que me dedicaré a escribir historias igual de hermosas, realmente se lo merecen después de hacerme llorar por tanto tiempo.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Domingo 18 de Agosto de 2019**


End file.
